Nightmare
by JCxX
Summary: Plagued by nightmares of Socko's death, Mario tries to console a very distraught Luigi after one. Just a little one shot to lighten the mood, review! :D Rated T for language


**Hey all, it's been a while since I've updated so here's just a short one-shot to lighten your day. I'm working on two stories currently and they're taking longer than expected to finish so, here's something to tie everyone over. **

**This is another -after- "theory" to how Socko passes away. Those who haven't read other stories including him such as ****_Hurt _****and ****_Seeking Solace_****, here's a brief over view of who he is: **

**Socko Martinez is Luigi's Australian accented best friend (also three years older than Luigi). He also has a passion for burgers and gymnastics, Socko is without a doubt, Luigi's family. **

**Dying gallant at the age of 26 is tragic enough but when your final words to your best friend are "let go", one should be plagued by ****_something._**

**And now a summary of this story: ****_Plagued by nightmares of Socko's death, Mario attempts to console his brother from endless sleep deprivation. _**

**Enjoy and please review! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Mario: <em>

"Then he tells me to 'let go'! Let go of _what_? Him? What the hell did he mean?" Luigi's stressed voice yells as I ran a hand over my face. Luigi had exhaustion written all over him, there were dark circles under his once lively eyes, his hair is disarrayed and he hasn't changed his clothes since yesterday. I tried to come to an understanding of what Luigi was trying to ask me to do or say, but when I came to no conclusion, I simply sighed. Luigi had been so distraught by Socko's death two weeks ago and wakes up in the middle of the night screaming or muttering his name. It always ends the same way, he tells me, the blare of the gun shot and then the dream just stops.

"Bro, let's calm down a little, when's the last time you got a decent sleep? Two? Three days? That's not good, Luigi, this is becoming more than a problem." I say tiredly, my body aching to go to bed. Luigi didn't light up anytime soon,

"Who cares? You don't know what it's like to lose someone to a .45, Mario! Has anyone died in _your _arms? No. Has anyone shot a bullet through your damn shoulder? No." His voice just kept rising, if it got any louder I swear we'd get some noise complaints from the neighbors. Now Luigi was just too tired to function, I could tell. I turned from Luigi to calm myself down, and regain my place for minute, then I turned back to him and set my hand on his shoulder,

"Okay...You're right, maybe I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that, but I can understand the feeling, bro." I winged it pretty much, I helped Luigi to his legs and guided him to his room, where I'd hope he would get some sleep for once. I helped him into his bed and covered him with the blankets that were there. He turned his back to me and heaved a sigh of frustration, I didn't say anything but simply walked out.

...

_2 a.m _

A scream. That's what I heard when I blared my eyes open. A terrified, depressing, pitched scream that belonged to no other than my younger brother. It became kind of a routine nowadays, we go to bed, sleep for two hours, then I'm woken up by screaming or something else caused by a nightmare. It's a very exhausting routine. But this time the scream sounded torn from the throat, it was a continuous loop, "NO" after "NO". So, I hopped out of my bed as quickly as possible and scurried down the hall and into my brother's room. I expected him to be sitting upright and shaking but this time it looked as if he's still sleeping but caught in it. I sat down on the edge of his bed and shook his shoulders, but he just kept screaming.

"Luigi!" I said sharply, still shaking him, I repeated his name at least four times until his eyes popped open and he jumped up. He sat up quickly as tears covered his face, he shook violently as my hands stayed on his shoulders until he noticed his surroundings. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his blankets near him more. Luigi looked more than stressed out now, he looked completely drained and depressed. His eyes were wide with fear and anxiety, I pulled him near me and rubbed his arm slightly. After a few moments, I spoke,

"Same dream?" He shivered and quivered his breath, I felt him shake his head against me. This confused me even more, "Then what was it?" Luigi pulled away from my embrace slightly,

"This time it was the whole day. From beginning to end, and it didn't stop there. It created new visions too, of the funeral, what could've happened, the gun. It's the gun that gets me every time, Mario. Just that one blare suffocates me." He suppressed a shiver as he wrapped the blankets around him tighter. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, and told Luigi to scoot over. I crawled under the covers and draped my arm over Luigi as he lied back down next to me.

"What it is about the gun shot that it scares you the most?" I ask, he shrugged and remained silent. I waited for his answer but realizing I wasn't going to get one, I said, "Luigi, do I not know the whole story?" I felt Luigi tense up more, _yup, that was it._

"No, you know the basic idea." He finally says after a deafening silence,

"Meaning what?"

"Nothing, it's just...Nothing." Luigi's voice became quiet_er_ and sounded younger than a 24 year old looked. If it was even possible, Luigi tensed up even more and shook again. I saw tears still dripping down his face, he looked like he was five again which made my heart ache little more.

"Luigi." I say seriously, giving him a pointed look,

"I heard the gun, Mario but I didn't turn around! I could've saved him-

"Luigi, I'm only gonna say this one more time so listen carefully: Socko's death _wasn't_ your fault. So, quit feeling so guilty, it's going to kill you if you keep that up. You wouldn't have known regardless or not if you heard the gun that he was going to shoot. Luigi, Socko died trying to protect you, he wouldn't want you to be depressed... He didn't leave the earth wanting you to sulk around all day and be unhappy..." There was a moment of silence, "I think I know what he meant by "let go", I think he meant let go of the past. Let go of what's holding you back, you tend to live in the past, bro, and that's not going to do you much good now is it?" I saw Luigi starting to fall back asleep, but he shook his head lightly as silent tears fell down his face. I felt my own body give in to the mood of the night and the comfortable mattress. I pushed some of his hair out of his face and took my arm away from its spot around him.

"Thanks, Mario..." Luigi's tired voice came. I turned my back against him, a small smile tugged at my lips,

"Anytime, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a little <em>too <em>short but hey, it's a one-shot so whatever. **

**Review please? :) **

**Any questions I will answer through my profile about the characters or confusion there. **


End file.
